Falling Away From a Plane, With Matt Bellamy
by Dreams of Bellamy
Summary: This is a little story about an extremely lucky woman who gets asked to go skydiving with Muse ringleader Matt Bellamy.


So, I'm going to start this story with a couple author's notes, just because I feel as if they're necessary. Aren't they always? Anyway, let's get a few things cleared up!

**Disclaimers:**

1.) This totally didn't happen. It didn't. Believe me if it did, I wouldn't be writing about it.

2.) I don't own Muse, their songs, or any of the beautiful men that take part of it, (even you, Dan the Trumpet Man and... Tom)

3.) I also have nothing to do with the selling of BlackBerry Torches, I don't even have one... I have the BlackBerry Style (the flippy one) xD

This is a short story... A _really _short story and I really don't plan on continuing it... Like, at all. It's just a dream date with a dreamy man. It's sort of _gooey-romantic_, probably because, when I thought of this, I was in an extremely fluffy mood and watching way too much moe/harem anime... WHEN ALL ELSE FAILS, BLAME MOE GIRLS. There's no _risqué__-iness _about the story, but there are... one or two references. So if you're not into that stuff, I advise you to close out this webpage now. Because here's the story:

* * *

I stare at the text in immense disbelief. "Is he absolutely psycho?" the rhetorical question slips from my mouth in a tiny breath. I sat there thinking of something to reply to him with. Something that wouldn't make me sound desperate. Something clever. I just ended up staring at the text for what felt like an eternity and when the backlight on my BlackBerry went out, I tapped the screen just to stare at it and make sure I wasn't being duped. It read:

"_Hey there, gorgeous! I'm free today from recording for the new album and I wondered if you would like to go skydiving with me?"_

After looking at it after about a thousand times more, I found myself gulping, almost gasping for air. Matthew Bellamy is one _crazy _man. I look back at the text, once again to see what time I received it. In what seemed only 5 minutes after, the text read 'received 1 hour ago.' Oh, fuck...

And as I expected, my phone starts to ring. And the screen reads none other than 'Incoming call: Matthew Bellamy (client)' I start to hyperventilate. "Oh, God. Oh, God. OH, MY FUCKING GOD!" I whisper in anxiety. shakily take my phone in my hand, taking a deep breath before I press the green answer key. "H-hello?" I murmur into the phone, swallowing a little before I vomit. "Hi, Kayla, I'm not sure if you caught my text..." he begins, sounding a lot less confident than the text message I received, apparently ages ago. "Oh... I don't think I did, this BlackBerry, sometimes," I lie with a nervous laugh, immediately thinking of a cover, "but if it was about your orders, they should be coming in less than a day or two..." I twiddle my fingers as I said this, a little proud of myself for finding such a recovery under so much pressure. "No! I actually got my erm..._Outfit_ today, thanks! But...Well, that's... that's not what I'm, err, calling about..." I could see him now, likely rubbing his face, a nervous twitch I had caught early on when I first met him. "Well, what is it?" I ask sternly, feigning my impatience. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to go out... skydiving with me?" He replies with a jittery laugh. "Um... Are you... are you asking me on a date?" I ask knowingly, but with a chuckle that clearly states my uneasiness. "Yes! Yes, I _am!" _ He says with a sudden burst of confidence, despite the tone in my voice. I sit there in silence pondering this question. I can feel the tension, oozing out of the phone, he was holding his breath, I could tell because when he said, "Well?" his voice was a bit squeaky. "Okay, then! I'll take you up on this offer, it sounds fun!" I reply, trying to sound a little flirtatious. "Then it's a date! Saturday afternoon, just you and me... Shall I pick you up or-"

"Oh, sure...You know my address, right?" I interrupt him before he could finish, a little too excited about this date. He laughs, "Mhm, I have it written down here somewhere in this clutter..." his laugh deflates into a dry chuckle. "Good! Well, I should be going, call me on Saturday!"

"Okay, sure! I can't wait, bye!" he exclaims into the phone but with a cool voice. "Yeah, I see you then! Good bye..." I reply, tremors of excitement showing in my voice as well. I wait until he hangs up, which actually took a lot longer than I thought it would, and then I jump out of my computer chair exuberantly, wanting to tear off my clothes and dance around my office. But instead of doing either, I shriek at the top of my lungs, which was probably just as bad to do as stripping. My friend and coworker, Pamela walks in with a look of surprise. "Erm... Are you okay, Kay?"

"Get in here and lock the door behind you! Please..." I squeal, throwing myself in the chair again and spin around. "What is it, I've never seen you act like such... Little girl?"

"Matt called!"

"Matt...? …..OH! MATT? MATT BELLAMY?" she asks with a huge grin on her face. "So..." she shuffles excitedly towards me and places her hand on my shoulder. "...You get to design for his next big gig!" her eyes were sparkling with true excitement. "No!" I reply, "Even better! He asked me on a _date!_" I squeak, jumping up and down from her stiff shoulders. "Oh, _God. _You freak out because he asked you on one measly date? What is this, high school? You act like the man proposed to you or something! And besides, he's dating Kate Hudson." She rambles off, seeming a little pissed. "_No, _Kate and Matthew broke up long ago! And if they were still together do you really think he'd be asking _me_ to go skydiving with him?"

"_Skydiving? _Is he fucking crazy?" she screams, mortified. "Probably," I say with a shrug of my shoulders, "but weirdly enough, I think he's totally worth it!" I pled. "Whatever you say..." she walks out, seemingly agitated. Oh, well... I sigh and fall back into my chair, a little more calmly this time, pull out my sketchbook from my satchel and sketch out the designs I met to do for my boss before the end of this week. I daydreamed about how my date with Matthew might play out the whole time.

I wake up at about 7 in the morning on Saturday. That's the earliest I've _ever_ woken up on the weekend. But I couldn't sleep, not when I have something to look forward to! I haven't been on a date this exciting since... I've _never_ been on a date this exciting! Every guy I've ever dated did the usual, "Dinner-and-a-movie" type date. And I got bored of it very quickly. And now suddenly, this guy with a big, creative mind comes along and sweeps me off my feet with something different! Who _wouldn't _accept a date like that? And not to mention, he's absolutely _gorgeous! _I walk into the kitchen in a daze, which is how I was pretty much all day, in a daze... I ate breakfast, watched a little "What Not to Wear," called my mom on the phone, posted comments of my family's Facebook walls, praising their beautiful children, all in a daze. I snapped right out of it when getting ready for the date. I sat in my room, rummaging through my wardrobe for something to wear under those horrible one-piece diving suits.

I look out the window, observing the sky closely. I've always had an eye for predicting the weather, and though science was what I majored in throughout school, it wasn't what I wanted to do. The sky was a nice shade of blue, with a few feathery clouds here and there and the sun gleaming. A pretty normal mid-spring day and probably about in the high 60s. _Perfect!_ I continue to scour through my clothes until I come to an epiphany, "I got it!" I exclaim aloud. Have designed some of Matthew's outfits, I came to know an obvious thing about him.

Matt _really _likes the color red.

And I just so happen to have a full wardrobe on its own for that particular color. Because it's one of my favorite colors too. I get on my feet again and walk to the closet. I pull out my cute, red tank top and a pair of cotton capris, easy and light enough to slip those suits on. I put the outfit on my bed, then I scurry to my closet and look at the bottom where my shoes are placed disorderly. I pick up my black Nike shoes and drop them at the foot of my bed. I run to my bedroom door and grab my purse that held feminine products, gum, money, hair ties, etcetera. I decide that I shouldn't do anything fancy with my hair and just straighten it as I make my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Even in the shower, I thought about how the date would play out after skydiving...Certainly, we wouldn't just jump off of a plane, land, hug it out and say our goodbyes? He had something _elaborate_ planned for this date, I know it! Matthew, why are you so... _why do you always leave me in wonder? _ Would we just head back here and screw around? But he has to be more creative than that! I sigh, kicking the shower off and stepping out exhaustively. I hear my phone ring from my bedroom and jump a little. I quickly wrap a towl around my body and scurry to my cell phone.

"Hello?" I speak into the phone, finally retrieving it after the 3rd ring. "Hey, almost ready?" he says, without announcing himself. "Umm," I chuckle nervously, "About that...You can just come over, I still have to get ready. Hair and makeup... The whole she-bang! y'know." he laughs, "Okay, I'll be there in ten...Make sure you're decent!"

"Hey!" I exclaim a little offended, "Oh, I'm just messing! And I didn't mean you didn't look good, you always look stunning! Very beautiful, makeup or not, dressed or not..._wait!_ That...That didn't come out right, I'm so sorry..." he rambles, "No, no it's fine. I know what you meant." I laugh, blushing as red as a tomato. "I have to get ready...Now, bye!"

"Mhmm, bye!" he hangs up and I run back to the bathroom to replace my towel with a bathrobe. I plug in my hair dryer and run it through my hair for a few minutes until my straightener warmed up. When I was halfway through, Matthew knocks on the door. I frown at my current appearance, half of my hair straightened, half of it in a clip, slipping out little by little. "D'ahh, fuck it," I breath, marching out of the bathroom. I take a deep breath as I place my hand on the door knob. He knocks again as I simultaneously turn the knob, he knocks again and I pull the door open. "Matthew!" I greet, probably looking like an idiot. He grins, "What's up with all this...?" he asks gesturing to the messy half of my head. "Oh, I'm almost done...Make yourself comfortable, watch some TV, I'll be out in 10...?"

"Oh, okay..." he steps in and takes off his shoes, a sign that he easily adapts to any environment, which I admire. He wanders into my living room and sits on the couch, finding the remote beside him, observing it closely before turning on the television.

D'awww, how _adorable _ is that? I think to myself before going to the bathroom to finish things off.

"Well," I say, walking into the living room, fifteen minutes later, finally ready, "I'm, ready!" He turns his head, "Fina- woah!" his eyes pop wide open, a silly grin plastered over his face. "You look...damn." he gets up, turning off the TV in what looked like one swift movement. "Umm, thanks?" I say, not exactly sure how to respond to "damn". He faces me with a smile still firmly on his face, his hand hovering to the side of my hips, hesitant to touch me. I look him up and down, he's wearing a nice pair of khaki shorts and a tight black v-neck shirt that hugged his body so nicely, a pair of red sunglasses hanging from the collar. His hair looked wonderfully swoopy, if that is, in fact, a word. Like he had randomly gotten caught in a windstorm. Very fluffy and soft-looking. He looked so gorgeous... "Well, now that you're ready, and we didn't initially greet each other how I would've pictured a date to be: Hello, Kayla, you look exquisite!" he says putting his hand out, I presume he wanted a hand shake, so I placed mine out. He stares at me in surprise, "Oh..."

"Oh!" I reply, knowing now that he wanted a hug. My hand still awkwardly in place. We exchanged a couple "Ohs" more until we transitioned into a surprisingly less awkward hug. With my sneakers on, I was nearly the same height as him from my normal 5'3" height. His head recedes, his blue irises boring into mine.

'_God.. That's what this man is, a god.'_

I thought to myself. If he was reading my mind or my eyes, he read them pretty well. His facial expression opposing my thoughts, his cheeks turning pink. At this point, I either wanted to kiss him or just tear his clothes off and fuck him where he stood. My petty urges made me feel a pang of vertigo. I haven't thought like this since I was at least sixteen years old. He grins at me before unclasping his arms, encircled around my waist and trades it for holding my hand. "We'll take my car."

"Oh, okay." I reply, string at our hands interlocking. He lets go for two seconds to put his sunglasses on and immediately takes back my hand, his long fingers tenderly folding into the creases of mine. He looks down at me and smiles, "Here we go!" he says, closing the door behind us.

"God, it's beautiful outside!" I exclaim, taking in a deep breath of fresh air, as Matt and I were getting ready to board the plane. "Very! Just the right temperature to fall five-thousand feet from the sky!" he replies sincerely. I ogele at him, his suit was the perfect tightness on him, showing off his gorgeous silhouette. He was a fairly slim guy but it's what made him...well, him! I smile approvingly, him smirking back at me. He grabs my gloved hand with his. "You look beautiful..." he says, his fingers folding into the grooves of mine once again. Before I could express my disagreement, the flight attendant came into view and greeted up. "Well, the pilot is ready for you two!" she says in a cheery voice, leading to the plane. "Ooh, I can't wait!" I exclaim, clenching Matt's hand in pure excitement.

"We've been up in the air for almost fifteen minutes now, I'm looking down at the ground, shaking like a Chihuahua, not ready at all to jump. From way up here, the ground looked like a sea of green with blotches of brown. The thought of even getting a broken toe out of this was terrifying. "M-Matth...eh..." I slur waving my hand backward to feel around for him. He immediately grabs hold of my hand and comes next to me. "It's okay, Makayla, you've nothing to be afraid of... I've got you." he trails off as the pilot's voice speaks out. "5 minutes before the passengers should be jumping off, five minutes..." he said lazily, not seeming to care about the anxiety attack I was on the verge of having. The flight attendant finally comes to the rescue, "Are you two ready?" she asks sweetly, holding out two parachute bags. "Umm..." I stammer. "If your girlfriend is nervous she could always use the same bag with you, all you have to do is connect your harness to hers on the back, the bag will have to go on her back and-"

"No, no! It's okay, I can do this! I assure mostly myself more than anyone else. "If you say so.." the woman replies in a snide tone, handing me my bag. I attach it to my harness. Right before latching the last part, Matt takes it and swiftly buckles it. It's only took him 2 seconds on his own... The show off. "You show-off!" I mumble under my breath. He chuckles and twirls me around to the doorway with him. He looks at me and smiles, "How about a kiss for good luck?" he asks, puckering his lips in the most adorable way. I giggle, "I don't kiss on the first date, silly!"my voice came out teasingly. "You won't make an exception, given the situation? What if we die?" he pleads, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "DON'T SAY THAT!" I exclaim, horrified at the thought. "Two minutes!" the pilot yells out, I look at Matt with weariness, my eyes wide open in fear. I can feel tears trying to escape but I held them back as best I could. Instead I plaster a smile on my face. He smiles back only his was genuine. He then zips down and pecks my cheek. "Matt!" I groan, not expecting what he had just done. "Couldn't resist!" he replies darkly, with a snobbish smirk. I had a sudden urge to kick him in the groin, but it was too late. "It's time you two! Okay, when you've been in the air for about three minutes or so, make sure you pull this string to release the parachute!" she says with urgency.

I look out the opening and gulp. "I-I'm ready..M-M-Matt..." I I state, my legs trembling. "Ok," he says, coming besides me, crouching, ready to pounce out of the plane. I mimic him and he shoots me another smile. Before I could process it he jumps out, his arms spread in the air. Shrieking on his way down. I gather my bearings and, with a mighty, shrill shriek of my own, I jump out the next second. "Maaaaaaaattt!" I scream, not sure what else to yell out as I descend from the plane. My eyes are closed tight, and my hands at my sides, feeling for the pull string in genuine fear. The high air pressure was distorting the skin on my face, and my suit was flapping crazily in the wind. "Kayla, put your arms out! Open your eyes, it's OK!" Matt screams my way. I do as he says, one-by-one, opening each eye and putting out each arm. As I plummet further down, the ground became more visible and I could make out the details of the grass area. "Ok, I think this is when we pull the string!" Matt calls out, grabbing hold of his. I find mine and hold on to it for dear life. "Ok, on the count of three," he exclaims, "1...2...3!" he pulls his and out pops a gigantic, fabric, umbrella-like object, colored like a window and bright as day. I pull mine and suddenly, I'm descending at a slower velocity, my skin stops pulling back and my suit hardly makes a sound. He looks over at me and starts laughing hysterically, "WHOO!" he screams, "THAT WAS FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE!"

We finally reach the ground, we both had a little run-off, but we hit the ground perfectly, simultaneously. Matt drops his bag and unzips his suit,revealing his oh-so sexy apparel that he had on before we left. "Was that not _fucking awesome!" _ and it was! Adrenaline was pumping through my veins at the speed of light and I found myself grinning like a maniac. "I-It was! Amazing!" I jitter excitedly. He smiles on me, "So you liked my date?"

"Loved it, Matt! It was so fun! The most fun I've had in years! Thank you so much! I'd totally do it with you again sometime! Maybe your bandmates can come to!" I throw myself in his arms without a thought. He chuckles, "Oh, it's not over yet..." I look back at him with a questioning face. "Take this thing off, the rest of our special date isn't that far away." He releases me and unzips my suit, I do the rest of my undressing. "Are you ready darling?" he asks, catching me off guard with the 'darling' thing. "Um," I mumble, blushing like an idiot. "Yeah, yeah, I'm ready..." I stammer, nodding my head nervously. "Good," he says, squeezing my hand, smiling at me. "D'you have a piece of cloth or...something to cover your eyes?" he asks in an unfitting sweet tone of voice. "Umm, no, but I have this headband...why?"

"I want the rest of our little...rendezvous... to be a surprise for you, dear." He smirks at me methodically pulling my thick, black headband out of my hair, my bangs falling onto my face. Finally after staring into my eyes for three minutes, he places it over my head and covers my eyes, completely blinding me. "Can you see anything?" he asks, a little louder than necessary. "No," I reply at the same volume, jokingly, "but you don't have to talk so loud, you've blinded me, not deafened me!"I giggle a little, "Right!" he calls, and then reverts into a ringing laugh.

He leads me to the rest of our date in silence, which came as a surprise to me because he seemed to talk nonstop today. He must be really deep in thought or... determined? "Hey, we're here..." he stops and suddenly I feel his hands over my covered eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, of course I'm ready!" I reply anxiously. He lifts the headband off of my eyes and what is revealed is... Kind of a let down... "It's...It's just _grassland_..." I say with an empty voice, expecting something extravagant. "No you're looking at it the wrong way, this, darling, is where we'll be dining!" I look down at my feet to see a blanket under them, a picnic basket off to the corner of my eye and... a wine bottle? I'm suddenly left blue in the face with guilt. Why the hell did I have to open my mouth? This is beautiful!

All of my negative thoughts seem to melt away as I realize the lengths Matt probably went to to set this up for just the two of us. I start to smile and my heart is melting, "It's really beautiful, Matt!" I twirl around and take him into an embrace. He lifts my chin up and smiles, "Am I worthy of that first date kiss, now?" he asks and then puckers his lips. I cup my palm over his mouth and laugh, "...I'm honestly... Trying hard to resist it... Don't tease me!"

"Who says you have to resist?" he winks at me, stroking my back. I shiver and shake it out immediately, not wanting to give in... Well, wanting to give in... But-

"Let's eat!" I suggest, my finger pointed in the air, pulling away as he moved in closer. I dunk down to the basket. He stands still, as I rummage through the picnic basket, pulling out the plates, utensils, napkins and corkscrew and two glasses for the red wine he had brought. Then out with the food, he brought a container of bananas, strawberries and grapes, a package of crackers some cheese and for the main course, he made sandwiches with roll-ups. I found it cute that he tapped into his culinary side for something so small.

"Wow, you brought the whole kitchen!" I joke with a laugh, he chimes in with me, sitting down and scratching his head. "Well, I'm not all that great a chef, Dom helped me out with this, he's the more romantic one and...More inclined in the cooking area..." His perfect cheeks turn a light pink in embarrassment as he toys around with the corkscrew. He grabs the wine bottle and begins to open itm I hold the two glasses out for him to pour into. He pops the cork back on and takes his glass. "To a wonderful date! And many more to share with you?" he toasts. I chuckle, "Definitely!"

"Cheers!"

"Cheers." I repeat taking a sip of my wine. He follows suit then puts the glass down to fix up his plate. It was around six-thirty and the sun was pretty low. The horizon looked stunning, it made me smile. I took a bite of my sandwich, my eyes fixed on the sun. "What are you smiling about?" Matt asks suddenly, poking my side, causing me to jump. "Oh, it's just the sunset...It's gorgeous!" He smiles and looks in the same direction. "It _does_ look exceptionally beautiful today, huh?" I look up at him and he's staring at me, grinning away, "But you're definitely more beautiful than any sun..." this makes me blush, "Don't say that..." I reply in a soft voice of disagreement. "And why can't I? You don't think you're beautiful?" he counters, his voice coming out in a purr. "Well," my voice trembles, I take me glass and gulp my wine down. "Wow, this wine is great!" I squeak, changing the subject. He laughs, shaking his head and I swear I heard him murmur something like, "Fucking adorable..."

When we finish our food and wine, he looks at me with a smile that seems to be on every time I glance at him. I smile back, scooting closer to him. "Look at that view..." he muses, referring to the sun, that illuminates the sky with a glorious shade of reddish-orange. "It's just wonderful..." I add. He lays down on the blanket, his arms resting behind his head. I rest my head on his chest and look up at the sky. His hand hovers over my hair for a couple seconds before he starts running his fingers through it. He was probably reluctant of putting his hands on me without my permission. Maybe he could tell I didn't mind this contact at all? "You are really beautiful, darling...really." He compliments for the thousandth time. I roll over and look at his face, "Matt...You sure have been saying that a lot today." I trail, not sure at all where this may lead. "I know, but it's true..."

"Are you sure it's not just because you want to sleep with me?" I joke with a giggle, my fingers tickling up his side flirtatiously. He smiles, taking his hand out of my hair to bring his upper body up. "For the record," he states, his accent pouring out heavily, "you were the one who proposed we engage in intercourse..."

"No, I didn't propose anything! Plus I never even kissed you on this date, do you really think you can get into a woman's bed that easily? By charming?"

"Well, yeah. Many women I've encountered asked me upright if I would go to the nearest motel with them. One has even invited me into a photobooth, I wasn't even aware that women were that attracted until that moment. Men too. And a lot of this occurred in the time I was still in a relationship with Kate." he rambles, smirking the whole time. I snort, "HA! So you cheat with random women on the street?"

"NO! Never _once _did I say that I agreed to sex with any of these women..._Or_ that man!"

"But if you were single?"

"But if I were single and _extremely_ lonely, on the other hand, one of the women was extremely willing..."

"Photobooth girl?" I ask with a laugh. "Yes...Photo..booth girl." He concurs in an embarrassed tone. "Well, unfortunately for you, I'm not that easy!" I tease, sticking my tongue out. "Yes, I know, I'm genuinely surprised that you're not a virgin still, you're so stubborn!" he laughs. "Oh, shut up..." I mumble. "And while we're on the subject, how did you lose your virginity, anyway?" he asks. This was weird, how intimate we were getting, so quickly. I didn't know how easily I would get on with him... "Well," I begin, "It was my 2nd year in college, and I had just gotten back from a party, my boyfriend was apart of a fraternity, and I a sorority..." I pause, the expression on Matt's face throwing me off guard, "What?" I snap. "Sorority? Sounds kinky..." he grins. "Sounds like you watch too much porn..." I challenge, with a chuckle. "Pornography? No, I'd _NEVER_! You are mistaking me with Dominic Howard!" he replies, his mouth set in a straight line. "I take that as you watch porn with your bandmates on occasion, y'know?" I laugh at him. "_NO!_ So,what's that about the loss of your virginity again? You were in a sorority, you got drunk out of your mind and..."

"I was not drunk! I made this decision soberly and rationally... Okay, maybe not rationally... But anyway, we got back to the dorm... And showered together... That's it." I finish. "Whoa, you did it in the shower? Your first time? Daring, aren't we, darling? He purrs. "Hey, what's life without a little adventure?" I giggle. "So what about you?" I ask, brushing my hair back. "Well, I was about 15 at a music festival behind a stage with a girl, who at the time wasn't even my girlfriend."

"15? Wow, that's young..." I reply with my eyes a wide in shock. "Yeah, I was quite the dashing bastard at that age..." He replies, with a smirk. "You're still quite the 'dashing bastard' to this day, not that I knew back then..." I look up at him and smile and I felt it. I wanted so horribly for this man to kiss me. I desired this man. His lips looked so soft and inviting when they weren't moving at the speed of light. His eyes exaggerated this, making his invitation balance out seduction with a kind of innocence.

He places his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer. He had me in his hands literally and metaphorically. We ogle at each other in adoration. "Y'know? The whole time we've been on this date, you've complimented me dozens of times and not once have I given you a complimented on your appearance... Outside of my mind..."

"Well, just tell me what was going on in your mind..." he suggests with an anticipatory smirk. "Oh, I won't get that explicit..." I tease, my tongue protruding in the slightest. "So throughout the course of this date, you've been thinking about me sexually?"

"Yes.. Well... Could you blame me? ...oh, god... _Anywho, _what I meant to say was that I really think you look gorgeous today..." I stammer, immediately looking down after humiliating myself. "That's not the most masculine thing that's been said about me..." he laughs and lifts my head by the chin. His smile is captivating, his teeth are adorable, imperfect, yes, but adorable. I couldn't resist anymore. I move in closer to his face until the tips of our noses touched. My lips curl up into a smile, "I think you're well deserving of this now..." My arm slides up his stomach and he pulls us both to the ground. My lips finally touch his, and it's the most exhilarating feeling ever! My whole body tingles in pleasure! He bites my lip tentatively, probably waiting for reaction. We both end up laughing, our faces still close together. "Mmmm..." Matt mumbles, his breath tasting like sweet wine. "I congratulate you, Matt, this is by _far_ the best date I've ever gone on." I finally say in a sincere and almost adoring voice. "I have to agree," he nods, stopping with sudden laughter, "It took about nineteen years, but it happened." I join his laughter. About a minute later we stop and he gives me a look, "Please tell me you'll do this with me again...?" he pleads, his eyes were soft and his voice sweet. I smile back at him, hoping it looked as sweet as his, "Matthew, I would go on a thousand dates with you!" I reply, throwing my arms around his torso. He does the same. "Thank you..." I whisper. he takes my chin, lifts it up and pecked my lips once again. "Anytime." He replies with a smile.

* * *

I _told _ you this story would be gooey-romantic, but did you listen? Obviously not. If you _did _like this story, I'm honestly extremely surprised. But either way, I thank you all for reading this. :3


End file.
